1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of measuring a landed dot, a measuring apparatus for the landed dot, in which topology thereof which is a functional liquid droplet landed on an inspection sheet from a functional liquid droplet ejection head at the time of an inspection ejection is measured by a topology measuring apparatus, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a method of manufacturing electro-optic apparatus, an electro-optic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of a method of measuring a landed dot, there is known a method in which liquid droplets are ejected from respective ejection nozzles of a functional liquid droplet ejection head (a liquid droplet ejection head) on a receiving object for measurement, a topology measuring apparatus is moved in an X and a Y directions, and landed dots from respective ejection nozzles which landed on a workpiece are measured one by one. JP-A-2005-121401 is an example of related art. In this case, the topology measuring apparatus obtains data from a CCD camera and a laser type distance measuring apparatus which are faced to the landed dots from the above, calculates and measures volume thereof based on the data.
However, with the method of measuring a landed dot described above, after all of the inspection ejections are completed, respective landed dots are measured. Therefore, time frames of the respective dots are not the same, that is, the respective time frames are different. When the time frames from landing to measuring regarding respective dots are different, topologies (volumes) of the landed dots vary because of evaporation of solvent in each of the landed dots, causing to an inaccuracy of measuring result. Therefore, relative measurement of a landed dot with respect to each of the nozzles and an accurate measurement can not be performed. For example, there are two normal ejection nozzles and they eject liquid droplets at the same time. Volume of one landed dot which is to be measured firstly is measured heavier than that of the other landed dot which is to be measured secondly, because the former has a shorter time frame from landing to measurement than that of the latter and has a less evaporation amount than that of the latter. In other words, As the other landed dot which is to be measured secondly has a longer time frame from landing to measurement, leading to a more evaporation amount, the volume thereof is measured less. Therefore, a reference level of a landed dot from the normal ejection nozzle is not stable, or the volume of a landed dot is offset from the reference level even ejected from the normal ejection nozzle, making it impossible to measure correctly.